My Librarian
by LoveMeLikeHer
Summary: Just some Emmett and Angela fluff. Emmett falls for the cute, shy librarian. Enough said :D


**First one shot, have a read :D Happy New year!**

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

**Emmetts pov **  
>"Mr. Cullen, are you listening to me?" Mrs. McGuire's Cacophonous voice rang out to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. Fuck! She had to catch me whilst I was texting Bella. Bella had been my fuck buddy for a year until I found out the skank whore had been fucking James Ellis behind my back for the last 8 months. So of course I dropped her straight away once I found out about her - I mean I liked pussy as much as any male, more in fact but I don't share, that shits disgusting. Being a Cullen didn't exactly help, just sharing the surname had girls dripping for me. Okay, so I could be a little cocky sometimes, so sue me, I was still the best Cullen out of my siblings.<p>

"Why can't you sit there quietly and pay attention like Edward? He's just scored the highest marks on our recent test." she looks at me with raised eyebrows. I looked over to Edward, who was smirking at me like a dick. Okay I said I was the best not the smartest. If you were looking for brains you go to my younger brother Edward, he was only 10 months younger so he was in my year. If you wanted creative talent you go to my younger sister Alice, she was full of that artistic shit, you know throwing paint everywhere calling it art. Me; I was the sportsman of the family, and proud.

"Emmett, if you don't start pulling your weight you can kiss college offers goodbye, so I suggest you make the most of your free periods and go library." I was about to respond when the bell rang, finally class was over. She wanted me to go library? _Me _to go library? no fucking way! The only time I've been there is when I first arrived at this damn school and they forced us to take a campus tour.  
>I was walking out of the class when Edward came up to me, "After seeing Tanya, I'm going library; so meet me in there in about 20 minutes." before I could tell him hell to the no he was already out of sight.<br>I made my way over to the cafeteria, I was fucking starving, my stomach was calling out for food when someone blocked my path.

"Hey, big boy." I looked down to see Victoria Samuels, looking up at me. Her lips practically oozed with lip gloss and I couldn't help wondering how they'd feel wrapped around my d- "so I heard Isabella was cheating, want to forget about her?" she asked, licking her lips in an attempt to look seductive but failing epically. I was about to decline her offer when she said "I can deep throat and swallow." her eyes glinting mischievously at her statement. I gripped her hand taking her to the nearest empty classroom.  
>Looks like food would have to wait.<p>

**Angelas pov**  
>I sat at the desk with my glasses pushed up my nose, I was reading Naughts and Crosses. Again. I loved this book; I found the reversed roles enthralling. The concept of these two lovers who are destined always got to me and the ending; it never failed to make me cry.<p>

I dog eared my copy when I saw Edward walk into the sparse library. The school library was most likely always like this; you would get the odd people coming in revising for subject's tests and the regulars who came in just to get some work done peacefully. That was one of the reasons I volunteered to be a librarian at this place. I enjoyed the peace and quiet and I was surrounded by things I loved; books.  
>Only a few people knew me by name, being quiet and shy never helped with making friends, the only people I really knew were the frequent library goers. And I wouldn't exactly call them all friends, more acquaintances, if that at all.<p>

"Hey, Ange." Edward walked over to my desk, smiling sweetly.

"Hi Edward, how are you?" I asked him politely. Edward visited the library often; over the years he had become a good friend of mine, every day he'd make conversation with me, and take interest in my life because he wanted to, not because he felt pity for the wall flower librarian.  
>"I'm good, just come for some quiet as usual, you? Reading Naughts and crosses, again." he sighed dramatically causing me to laugh.<p>

"You know it's my favourite, I'm nearly finished with it."

"You know the ending, yet you cry every single time."

"That's why I have my trusty box of tissues ready." I smiled, holding up the box of Kleenex on my desk.

"Clever, hey my brother's coming up soon so if he looks lost just direct him to my table at the back, okay?" Edward was good looking, but his older brother Emmett was sinfully gorgeous with his dark hair, Hazel eyes and dimpled cheeks. I was never fond of boys, the only one I was ever attracted to was Emmett which was disappointing as firstly he was off limits, he has girls falling for him left right and centre- he would never willingly want me in his right mind. Secondly, he didn't even know I existed; I spent most of my time in the library. Thirdly, even if he did know me, I was painfully shy to even pursuit friendship with him. I never even had a first kiss let alone a boyfriend, why would he even take the time to notice someone so below his status like me?

I just nodded to Edward, who smiled and walk to the back to his usual table. I carried on reading for a while totally engrossed by the book; I was on the last page when I burst into tears. I quickly grabbed the Kleenex dabbing at my eyes before anyone could see me, when I heard a throat being cleared.

**Emmett pov**  
>After finishing with Victoria, I was knackered, that girl had a lot of stamina. More than Bella that's for sure. Victoria could go on and on and on and on... Well you get the picture. I grabbed a couple of bags of chips, eating them on my way to my usual table; where Alice, Tanya Denali, Rosalie and Jasper Hale sat. Alice was practically in Jaspers lap, stroking his hair, whilst he sat there drawing circles on her arms, guy was whipped. I was about to sit down when Tanya said "My boyfriend is waiting for you in the library, you better not stand him up on his study date."<p>

"Well hello to you to" I replied sarcastically.

"Emmett, go he's waiting!" she shoo'd me away before I could even sit down.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going." I huffed, making my way to the fucking library.

I walked into the library and it was fucking deserted apart from a few people who probably just lived in here anyway. There was no sign of Edward anywhere so I looked around for the front desk, and that's when I saw her, she had an olive complexion, dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and White oval shaped glasses framing her dark earthy eyes. Shit. She had the whole sexretary thing down. I went over to her and saw she had her head buried in some book, and she was... She was crying.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, she was wiping her eyes with Kleenex. "A-Are you okay?" _Did I just fucking stutter?_

She looked up at me, her eyes widening when they landed on me. "Oh my, I was just r-reading and got distracted, c-can I h-help you?" See when she stutters it's fucking adorable.

"Actually you can," I said, leaning in seductively, she took her bottom lip between her teeth. Fuck, I wanted to take her right here, right now. "my brother told me to meet-"

"Oh Edward! Yes, he is at t-the back." she told me, looking down as If embarrassed.

I was about to leave her on her on her own, but I couldn't help it "Are those a ladder in your tights? Or the stairway to heaven?"

She dropped her book flustered, pushing her glasses up her nose "I- I'm not wearing tights." she told me, looking down at her jeans.

O-Kay then, not as easy as I thought she'd be, try a new approach. Once again I leant over the desk, raking my brain for something Edward would say "How about, I'll be the helicase, and unzip those genes of yours." her eyes widened and a cute blush coloured he cheeks.

"Edwards waiting." she said, as if our exchange didn't just happen.

I turned around walking down the isle to the end. I could feel her eyes on my back; I didn't look back- she was obviously checking me out. I kept walking until I tripped up, I looked down to see I had tripped over a fucking book; I kicked it out of the way before hastily making my way to Edward.

Fuckety fuck, she just saw that!

Edward was sitting on his own at a table with books sprawled out around him. I quickly sat down next to him, throwing my bag onto the table. "Didn't think you'd make it." Edward said smirking at me.  
>"I wouldn't miss our study date for the world." I told him sarcastically.<p>

"Of course you wouldn't, or I'd get Tanya to kick that ass of yours - she would do it as as well." he told me seriously.

"I know she would, that chick scares me sometimes, anyway brother,whose the chick at the counter?"  
>"who? Angela? She's a nice girl, why?" Angela. Such a gorgeous name, suits her well.<p>

"Pretty hot too but get this, I laid on the Cullen charm and nothing!"

He gasped loudly, mocking me "nothing happened? Finally a girl who does not throw herself at you? What's the world coming to?" he widened his eyes comically, before going back to his work.

"Laugh it up Eddie." I told him, shoving him.

"Seriously though, she's a good girl. Don't mess her around."

"She seemed at little frigid and pretty nerdy... Okay _very _nerdy." I laughed, nerdy but smokin'.  
>He looked up from his homework "Angela..." his eyes widened and I realised he's was looking at something behind me. I turned to see her standing there; she was clutching books to her chest whilst biting her lip. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.<br>"Angela," I liked the way her name fell easily upon my lips "I didn't mean it like that."

"W-what did you mean?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering. Oh fuck, I just wanted to go up to her and kiss her so damn hard. what the fuck is up with me?

"Just that you and sex don't mix... Not like that, I meant that you probably have never had sex before. Oh god! Not because you're ugly... you are so not ugly!" was there any point justifying myself? She just turned around, sprinting to the library exit.

"Are you fucking happy now? Look what you did! You better make this up to her, she is one of the nicest people I know Emmett." Edward frowned at me running his fingers through his hair, clearly frustrated.  
>Of course I wasn't happy, watching her run away from me like that, hurt like a motherfucker.<p>

Throughout the whole fucking day, I couldn't stop thinking about her, Victoria asked for another quickie but I told her to jog on. I just couldn't stop thinking about her; she was embedded in my mind. The look on her face when I saw her nearly ripped me apart. It was like my words had torn her to pieces, as if my opinion meant something to her, I mean come on, and she didn't need my acceptance. She was fucking perfect, her body had curves where god intended them to be unlike Bella who was skin and bone. I made it out of my last class in daze ready to leave this hell hole of a school when I realised that I had fucking detention. I made my way back, and saw Angela standing at her locker. How have I never noticed her before? I walked behind her and looked over her shoulder to see her reading her History text book, "Hey, look I'm sorry about before."

She jumped, spinning round into me, I could feel the heat emanating from her body, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. "I know I'm not used to sex but I'm not frigid." she whispered, looking deeply into my eyes, even though she was whispering her voice was full of conviction.

"I'm glad you're not used to sex!" I exclaimed, she looked at me weirdly but I couldn't tell her how happy I was knowing she didn't let men easily touch her, it made my blood boil just thinking about her with someone else.

"Err... Okay." she said, before abruptly turning back around to walk away hastily. She would have made it far to if her locker door wasn't open and she didn't walk straight into it, hitting her head off it. I was waiting for her to tell me she was okay, but her body began to sink to the floor. Before she could hit the ground, I picked her body bridal style. She was completely out, oh fuck! I could feel myself start to sweat, she just fell! My heart was pounding as I ran to the nurse's office. Once I reached the office I placed her on the bed whilst the nurse made me wait outside for her. After a long fucking wait, Angela came out with an icepack held to her head, she saw me and looked down embarrassed.

"Hey are you okay? You fucking scared the life out of me. Don't do that again." I told her seriously, running up to her to take her hand in mine.

"I- I er..." She cut herself off by just nodding.

"Come on, I'll drop you off home." I told her, pulling her along with me. She wasn't fit enough to drive in this state anyway.

"It's okay Emmett," god I loved the sound of my name on her lips. I wanted her to whisper it, scream it, just anything to hear her say it again. "I can drive, I'm okay now." like hell was she okay, no fucking way was I leaving her like this.

I drove her to her house, after that day every lunchtime; I spent in the library getting to know my sexy librarian.

We would spend most of our time together; I just wanted to be close to her in any way possible. After a few weeks passed we were sitting at her desk, she was reading whilst I just watched her, she looked up and caught me looking, I'm not going to lie I was never good at being fucking subtle.

"Emmett, what is this?" she said, placing her book down.

"What's, what?" I looked at her confused.

"This." she gestured between the two of us, her cheeks flamed pink, absentmindedly making me want her.

"It's just me and you."

She huffed in annoyance; I loved frustrating her like this. "I know but what is that, you expect me to believe all of a sudden you just wanting to spend time with me?" 

"Yes, believe it." I told her firmly.

"I don't." she looked down at her hands which were now clasped together.

"Why not?" I asked, genuinely fucking confused.

A few strands of hair fell loose from behind her ear as she spoke "Because it's you, and then there's me." I lifted her chin up with my fingers, forcing her to look at me and pushed her stray hair back.

I leant over the desk, pushing my lips to hers, I snaked my tongue out brushing it against her lips asking for permission. She hesitantly opened her own mouth, meeting my tongue. We finally broke apart, gasping for air, she leant her forehead against mine.

"Do you believe me, now?" I asked her.

She nodded vehemently.

"You know for a smart girl, you can be pretty dumb sometimes."

**Tell me what you thought?**


End file.
